High School, Chapter 10
High School, Chapter 10 is a chapter of the sixth volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary Yui is getting her hair cut by her mother, to save some money. This time however, something seems off. Her mother is cutting far too much off that she usually does. Yui looks into the mirror, and she somehow looks just like Akira. It's at this moment she wakes up, and Akira is right in her face, exactly where the mirror was. It was just Akira, giving Yui her daily wake up call. Akira laments the fact that even though Yui's friends are up, it's still her duty to wake up Yui. While Yui and Akira rush off to class, all of their friends head down to breakfast to chat. Ayame believes that Yui must be some kind of masochist to be able to put up with all of the abuse Akira hurls at her. Mio gets it spot on - Yui's just an airhead. Mio has her own questions about Akira. She wonders if Ayame and Sachi intend to go pro, like Akira wants. The answer is a resounding 'nope'. Ayame and Sachi just think it's fun to watch Akira play. Mugi invites everyone up to her room to have some sweets and chat. They remember that turning pro became Akira's goal mostly to get back at the senpai who had made fun of her back in high school. Except, since she was just a normal high school girl before that incident, she didn't really know what she had to do to go pro. The first thing she did was change up her appearance. She cut her hair short, got a (fake) earring, and always put on a nasty looking snarl. From that, Ritsu gathers that that's probably where their strange band name came from as well. In saying that out loud, she accidentally hurt Sachi's feelings, since she was the one who originally came up with the band's name. As weird as Akira is, Ayame and Sachi never really bothered to point it out to her, since they just appreciated how much effort she had put into redesigning herself. Not only that, but they love how quirky she is, and wouldn't want to change one bit about her. And if Akira ever does get out of hand, Ayame says that a quick side kick to the back normally fixes her up. But all in all, Sachi and Ayame think that Yui's been doing a good job of keeping Akira in check. Which leads them to their next mystery - why does Yui like Akira so much? Even from the beginning, Yui was scared of her. Mio's idea is that Yui must have picked up on Akira's cute side, though Ritsu has a hard time imagining Akira as being cute. Even though they're all having fun chatting in the dorm, it's almost time for class. However, it's only the first lecture of the semester, which is mostly the class administration stuff, so Ayame says it's safe to skip. Skipping class is such a rebellious thing to do - something that Mugi's always dreamed of doing. Moving along, the girls rememebr that the university's festival is coming up and are wondering what they'll be doing for it. They also remember tat Yoshii put the first years in charge of making the club's banner. Yui and Akira seem to be the only two who have shown up to the club today. With no say in the matter, the two girls get to work. Akira isn't particularly enthusiastic about it; she just wants to slap on the date and draw some random music related stuff like guitars. Yui insists on a slogan, but the only one she thinks up of emphasises how the club members like to dress up in school uniforms, and that's not how Akira thinks the club should be advertised. Once that's settled, they get to painting it. In typical Yui fashion, she tumbles over while holding the paint tins, spilling it on everyone. Though Yui thinks that the extra paint makes Akira look more like a rocker than usual. Classic Yui, always getting Akira into these sorts of messes. But even though Akira gave Yui a hearty scolding, she was still nice enough to help clean up. By the end of the day, Yoshii gives them the thumbs up to their poster and they hang it up somewhere on campus. Akira then gives a determined speech about how she's not going to lose at the festival's competition... but Yui wasn't paying attention at all - her mind was set on getting something to eat. Category:Manga Chapters